This relates to switching circuitry that may be used to drive display drivers, and particularly to providing switching circuitry that operates at switching high speeds while producing low EMI output.
There are various well known techniques for generating supply voltages to display driver circuits. In one instance, for example, a charge pump circuit may be used to act as a high voltage power source for a display driver. In that instance, the charge pump could be configured to first charge a capacitor to a given voltage from a battery. Once charged, the capacitor may be placed in a series connection with the battery to effectively double the output voltage. For example, a 3 volt battery may be used to charge a capacitor, which could then be placed in series with the battery to provide a 6 volt output. Charge pumps often operate at relatively high energy efficiencies, but often don't provide as much current as other methods, such as a switching regulator. For example, typical charge pumps provide energy at power conversion efficiency on the order of about 90%.
Another well known technique for providing energy to display driver circuits is to use a switching regulator circuit. In a switching regulator circuit, a switch is used to charge and discharge an active element, such as an inductor, to provide an output voltage. Switching regulators are often used to supply high current, however, such circuits typically generate radiated energy as part of the switching process. The radiated energy is often observed as noise on the circuits surrounding the switching regulator. Switching regulator circuits often produce lower power conversion efficiency, which can be on the order of 80-85% efficiency.
Charge pump circuits may provide energy without the introduction of noise, however, that energy is produced at a lower current driving capability due to the large internal resistance of such circuits. This may not be an issue in instances where the display itself is relatively small, such as the display on an Apple iPod Nano product. However, conventional charge pump circuits may not be able to provide the current necessary to drive a larger display, such as the ones used on Apple's iPhone and iPod Touch products.